The Flock Generation 2
by sugarx123
Summary: I'm new at this so try not to be too hard on me. It's about Max and Fangs daughter Breeze and her flock. They've legally been split into thier own biological families. What will Breeze do to get them back together with her and her experienced mom and dad?
1. Descriptions

**Hi. Umm I'm kinda new at this so I'd appreciate if you weren't to hard on me. So basically this is the second flock. This is just descriptions of the new characters so you can get a veiw on them. So please R&R. -Sugarx123**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride and i'll only be posting this once sooo.**

* * *

Breeze-F

-15

-Black hair

-Black wings w/ white spots

-Ivory skin

-Choc. brown eyes

-Famous Max and Fang's daughter. The leader (it's in her blood).

-shadow element, invisibility, super speed on land and in the air

Dylan-M

-16

-Light brown hair

-L brown wings w/ d brown spots

-Tan skin

-Blue eyes

-Clover's older brother. Second in cammand cause "Someone needs to be there to catch her when she falls."

-Light element,read/control minds, move things w/ his mind

Alexandra-F

-12

-Blonde hair

-Blonde wings w/ tan spots

-White skin

-Bright blue eyes

-Only one w/o known biological family

-Water element, talk to animals, shapeshift

Caleb-M

-14

-Red hair

-Strawberry blonde wings w/ black spots tinged green

-Pale skin

-Green eyes

-Angelo's twin

-Fire element, technology wiz, photographic memory

Clover-F

-13

-Dark brown hair

-D brown wings w/ l brown spots

-Black skin

-Dark brown eyes

-Dylan's little sister

-Earth element, teleport, empath

Angelo-M

-14

-Red hair

-Strawberry blonde wings w/ black spots tinged green

-Pale skin

-Green eyes

-Caleb's twin

-Air element, breathe underwater, heal

* * *

**Hi. So I want to know what you think about the characters from what you know about them so far. I'll try to update asap. Feel free to tell me ideas if you want because I'll take all the help I can get. Anyways thanx for reading and try to review. -Sugarx123**


	2. Intro

**Hi I know it's been a while and im sorry. this is the intro to my story and ill work on getting the next chap up faster  
sugarx123**

**

* * *

**

Its been 2 months. 2 months since my flock found their families. 2 months since the law took them away from me. But I should start at the beginning.

12 years ago, when I was 3, my mom and her flock went to the last branch of Itex known to destroy it and free the rest of the mutants. My Uncle Gazzy stayed home with me. That was the day I met my flock.

It turns out the reason that Itex stopped coming after my mom was because they had found her files and decided to recreate the avian-human hybrids. They had their first success a year before I was born. A year after I was born, they realized the mother they had used as a surrogate was having twins which was good for them. They got double the subjects. They made two more hybrids in the next 2 years.

I couldn't wait for them to get home. I was even more excited when they came home and I found out there were more kids like me out there.

It took a while but they learned to trust us. Especially since we showed them our wings. But of course they were still constantly curious about their parents. So we had my grandpa look for the files. He found them and we took off. They met their parents and we came back to my house.

2 months ago their parents fought back. They ordered a law suit and my flock were taken away from me. But no one said I was going to let them go easily. Of course I fought back but it was no use.

2 months ago my life was destroyed. But now's the time to fix it. Now's the time to get them back.

I'm Breeze and this is my story.

* * *

**So I hope you liked the intro. Like I said I plan on having the next chap up a lot sooner. Thx for reading and please review.  
sugarx123**


	3. Chap 1

**Hi I hope you all had a happy turkey day. This is the first time I've had access to my computer this weekend so I hope you enjoy!  
-sugarx123**

* * *

_White… pain… whitecoat… pain… scalpel… pain…_

I woke up screaming. Almost a month ago, an unknown Itex captured me. Lets just say a whitecoat decided to have some fun.

My mom ran in the room and gave me a hug instantly calming me down.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she questioned me.

"It's nothing mom. Just a nightmare." I answered. Her and my dad were used to this answer so, after checking to make sure that I was really ok, she got up to get Uncle Iggy to start making breakfast.

After breakfast I went back to my room, closed the door, turned on the radio, and laid down on my bed. Behind These Hazel Eyes was on. By the end of the song I was in tears. I messed Dyl so much.

I wasn't crying for more than 15 minutes when my parents walked in. My mom hugged me and stroked my hair while my dad rubbed in between my wings.

"Mom? Did you ever feel this way for dad? Like when he's gone half of you is gone with him? Like trying to fly with one wing? Like you just can't live without him?" I asked.

My parents' eyes met and I had my answer.

"Honey…" she said and hesitated. "That's exactly how I felt. Bree, if this is how you feel about someone, you need to get out of here and go tell them. You'll never know how he feels until you do."

I just smiled.

"I'll have Uncle Ig make you some lunch and then you can head out" she said.

"Ok mom" I replied and couldn't help but laugh.

I was going to see Dyl again!

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I'll write more soon. Let's pray there's no school tomorrow! Try to review.  
-sugarx123**


	4. Chap 2

**Hey I'm back. this is chapter 2 I hope you like it. Here goes...**

* * *

After getting a sack lunch from Uncle Ig, I set off. I flew as fast as I could which is really saying something. I inherited my moms speed. It took me about an hour to fly over three states.

I landed in the forest by his house and leaned into a tree for support. I hadn't done that in a while and it tired me out.

As I regained my balance, I slowly walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. He lived in a nice house with Clo and his mom. His parents were divorced.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the door slowly creaked open. There, in the doorway, stood Dyl looking confused.

"Bree?" he breathed.

"Hey Dyl" I replied smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he whisper-yelled at me looking angry and kinda scared.

My smile dropped. "I missed you. And I need to tell you something" I said slowly.

He sighed, looked around, and guided me back toward the forest. When we got to a clearing he looked at me and began to talk.

"Look Bree…" he sighed again and looked away. "I'm sorry, I really am, but you can't stay here. You need to leave."

Tears started to blur my vision. I angrily swiped them away.

"You know what? Fine" I said angrily. "I guess my parents were wrong then" He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?" "They told me I'd have to tell you how I feel to find out how you feel. But apparently you don't love you me so I'll just head back home." I attempted to get a running take off but stumbled and fell. The bad thing about hollow bones is that they break extremely easily. So I probably broke my ankle and my wrist.

He came running when I cried out being too tired to hold it in.

"Bree you alright?" He asked.

I responded by laying my head on the ground, closing my eyes, and groaning.

"You used super speed didn't you." He said. I just groaned again. He chuckled.

"Since when do you chuckle?" I asked.

"Since I realized how ignorant you are." he said laughing again. I glared at him. "I didn't want you here cause I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you more than the world Bree. Always have, always will."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I'll try to write soon. Please try to review. -Sugarx123**


	5. AN 1

**_I'm so sorry but I cant update again until after winter break because my teacher has my notebook. I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry. I do have a chapter in my notebook so I'll update as soon as I can. Anyways I hope you have a good break. Sorry!_**


	6. Chap 3

**Hi I know it's been forever but schools been busy and I didn't have time. I would have had it up yesterday but the server was down. Anyways I hope you like it.  
-Sugar**

* * *

We were lying there smiling at each other. He brushed my hair aside and leaned down. That's when a sharp pain went up my wrist and I hissed in pain. He looked down and grinned.

"Come on. I have a splint at home" he said.

"Why would you have a splint at your house?" I asked.

He looked down and sighed. "Lets just say I've had a few incidents."

He helped me up and I leaned on him as we limped back to his house. He sat me on the couch and ran off to find a wrist and ankle splint.

While he was gone I reveled on our conversation and realized something.

He walked back in and while he was fixing up my bones I asked "Why did you think I would get hurt if I stayed here?"

He hesitated so I waited. I heard him sigh.

"It's nothing. I just… can we talk about this later? Please?"

It was my turn to sigh.

"Fine but we will talk about this.'

He just nodded as he finished up.

"There. They should be fine in a couple days." He said when he was done. I nodded at him.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked.

"I don't know, should I be?" I replied simply. He looked up at me.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I just want to protect you."

"From wh-" We both looked up as his mom walked in.

"Oh. Hey mom. You remember Breeze right?" Dyl said.

"Oh yes. The one who tried to take you and your sister away. What is she doing here?"

"Come on Mom, don't be like that. She came to visit. She didn't realize Clo wouldn't be here." His mom nodded and walked off. He sighed and looked at me.

"She just doesn't understand. That's all." "Ya well, I'm not to fond of her either." He just sighed again.

"Well I have school tomorrow so you can stay here if you want." "No I think I'll go with you." He looked at me weird.

"You want to go to school?" he asked.

"No, but I want to be with you so I can deal." He smiled at me and we headed upstairs to get a good nights sleep for school the next day.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update sooner. Review if you can.  
-Sugar**


	7. Chap 4

**Hi. I told you I'd get it up sooner this time. I realize that she wouldn't have been able to just walk into school and gotten a xchedule but I decided to skip that part. I'll try to update again this weekend but it might not happen. Anyways, enjoy.  
-Sugar**

We flew to school the next morning. We landed in a clearing and straightened up before heading to the office to get my new schedule.

The first week passed without incident. That weekend Clover cane back to this house.

We were sitting in the living room watching a movie when she walked in.

"Hey Mom, Dyl. I'm home! Where are you?" she shouted.

"In here" Dyl yelled back. I bit my lip and looked up at him in anticipation. Then she walked in.

"Bree" she squealed almost hitting my aunt Nudges record.

"Clo! I shouted back, hugging her as tightly as I could. Dylan was laughing in the background. I looked at him and glared playfully causing him to laugh harder. So I smacked the back of his head.

"You know, you should learn to listen to me. I wouldn't want to cause you brain damage." Clo started laughing.

"She's got you there, Bro" she said jokingly. He just smiled.

"Wait. I found you two cuddling. What's that supposed to mean!" I looked over at Dyl just to see him staring at me.

"OMG! You guys are together aren't you. I knew it" she shouted happily, adding a squeal at the end. I just laughed.

"You know it took you long enough. I've so gotta call the twins and Alex. They're gonna be so excited. They've gotta come over so we can all celebrate. I'll be right back." She ran off to call them.

I laughed quietly and turned to Dyl. We smiled at each other and unconsciously leaned closer. We heard a squeal and a smash, officially ending our moment.

"You ok Clo?" I shouted.

"Ya. Oops. Ow." I couldn't help but shake my head.

"We better go see what she broke." I said quietly.

He chuckled and smiled. I helped him up. We headed upstairs. We found her tangled up in phone cords with a broken lamp in the corner.

"Help" she said weakly. We laughed and untangled her from the cords. Then we cleaned up the lamp.

"Okay so I called them and they're on their way but have to be back for school on Mon." she said excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We don't want to break something else."

She settled down and headed downstairs to wait for the rest of my Flock.

* * *

**So like I said I'll try to update again this weekend but I don't know what's going on yet so don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen. R&R!  
-Sugar**

* * *


	8. Chap 5

**Hi. Sorry I would have had this up sooner but I haven't had time. I've been aggravated with my friends boyfriend. If you happen to find him in a ditch somewhere, don't be surprised. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

After waiting for hours, the doorbell finally rang. Clover squealed and jumped up to go answer it. Dyl and I looked at each other and laughed. They all walked in so I jumped up to hug the new arrivals.

"I missed you guys so much!" I yelled with tears running down my currently smiling face. Dyl came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. I leaned into him and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Wow. I thought Clo was kidding" Caleb said smiling.

"I know seriously" Angelo said, matching his brother's smile. I looked at my little Lexie and noticed a fading bruise

I walked up to her, frowning and traced it. I looked into her eyes questioningly. She looked down and whispered "I fell."

I clenched my jaw and pulled up her sleeves, revealing more round, purple or fading bruises.

"We're part bird Lexie. We're born without the clumsy gene. What happened." I saw Dyl cringe in my peripheral vision and look away.

"My dad comes home drunk. My mom doesn't watch but she doesn't stop him either." Her voice was thick with tears. I saw her eyes fill and watched her struggle to hold them back.

I squeezed her as tight as I could, shushing her and telling her it was going to be okay.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay. He's never going to touch you again. I promise. Shh." I looked over at Dyl, concern in my eyes. He was staring at her, understanding showing on his face. This just made me more confused.

"Shh, Hon. It's going to be alright. Dyl I hope your mom doesn't mind another house guest. I'm not letting her go back there." I continued to stroke her hair when he looked up and nodded.

We all laughed quietly when Lexie's stomach growled.

"Well that's our cue" Cal said jokingly.

"To the kitchen!" Jello shouted happily. I watched them run off and smiled. I heard Lexie sniffle.

"It's gonna be okay, Hon. I promise" I said before kissing the top of her head. She nodded and we headed to the kitchen when the twins yelled "Ready!"

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update again soon. Try to review!**  
**-Sugar**


	9. Chap 6

**I know its been forever but in my defense my teacher had my notebook. Im sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

After we ate we decided to clean up. Apparently we were to excited because we ended up having a fight with the soapy suds while doing the dishes. Dylan's mom chose that moment to walk in.

"What is going on in here!" she shrieked.

"Sorry mom we'll clean it up" Dylan threw in when I opened my mouth. I pursed my lips and glared at him.

"Of course you will. What are they all doing here?"

"We're having a Flock-2 reunion" I said before sticking my tongue out at Dyl. He just smiled back.

"Hey, Mom. Alex can stay here right? We're not sending her back to those people who call themselves her parents." His mom sighed before nodding and, complaining of a headache, left the room.

That was when I realized just how big of a mess we had made. Sighing and quietly grumbling to ourselves, we set to work.

After finally finishing cleaning up we decided to relax. We spread out on the couches in the living room. I was leaning on Dyl while holding Lexie.

Within 20 minutes everyone but me was asleep. I couldn't help but sigh sadly and close my eyes.

"What's wrong?" My eyes snapped open before looking up at Dylan.

"You scared me. I thought you were asleep." He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. What's bugging you?" I sighed before looking down at Lexie and stroking her hair.

"It's just that I wish it could be like this forever, you know? All of us together." Tears stung my eyes as I frantically tried to blink and swallow them back. I heard him sigh so I looked up at him.

"Me too. I really do" he said looking back down at me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and buried my face in his neck, finally releasing my tears. I quietly sobbed and he held me.

When I was finished with my sob fest I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"Sorry" I choked out. He just shook his head and continued to hold me. We sat there, just like that, until we fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. If you haven't already you should check out my other story, A Very Supernatural Journey. If you already have I know I haven't updated i a while but I am working on it. Thanx. R&R!**


	10. Chap 7

**Hi! I'm sry I've been gone so long I'll try to write a lot more often now that schools starting back up again. Anyways I hope you enjoy! ~sugarx123**

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes, instinctively searching for a clock. It was 6:30, when I usually woke up. That's when I realized that I wasn't in my room. My eyes scrunched up in confusion.

I picked up my head and felt something tighten around me. I looked down and saw… arms? It all came flooding back.

I looked up at Dyl and found him staring at me. I smiled before looking back at Lexie. I stroked her hair and laid my head on Dyl's shoulder.

I heard someone groan and Caleb sat up. His attention immediately snapped to Lexie before relaxing when seeing she was ok.

"Hey Cal" I said. He smiled at me. When I knew I had his attention I flicked my eyes to Alex before looking back at him and raising my eyebrows. He looked down and blushed.

I couldn't help but smirk. I looked up at Dylan, threw a look at Cal and Lexie before looking up at him and smiling. He smirked back at me. He winked and faced Caleb.

"So… got anything you need to tell my Cal?" he said.

"Uh… well… I-I don't know what you mean" he stuttered out.

"Oh I think you do. And I'm happy for you and everything, just don't hurt her. I don't like to hurt my flock members, but I will make an exception if I have to."

"I know" Cal said while now openly gazing at Lexie, love in his eyes. "I honestly don't think I could." Dylan smiled. "then gook luck." I couldn't help but match his smile and nod. He grinned back at us.

"Why don't you wake up your twin and get started on breakfast" I said to him. He nodded and began to not-so-gently wrestle his brother awake.

"Dude what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep." His reply was muffled by the pillow his face was being smushed to.

"Bree said to wake you up so she could eat. Come on!" he shouted while dragging him toward the kitchen. Angelo threw a glare at me which I smiled at.

I sighed before getting up and shaking awake the only two sleeping members of my flock.

"Wake up! The twins are making breakfast and we want the kitchen to still be there when they're done" I said jokingly before trailing after them.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Let me know if I should stick with both nicknames for Alexis or if I should just pick on and if so which one do you like better. I'll upgrade ASAP! R&R**


End file.
